Do I make you feel?
by 13loves8loves9loves6
Summary: Roxas sleeps with multiple members of the Organization,asking them why afterwards and always getting the same lie. Maybe VIII will be different... AkuRoku  really is better than the summary x'


(A/N Alright soo yeah ..not TT again ...I'm sorry! hahah this came to me while i was watching the scene where Axel dies and he says the whole...hearts spiel...yeah A/N)

** Do I make you feel?

* * *

**

Roxas looked over at his current bed partner and sighed quietly. Marluxia looked over at him, cocking an eyebrow as Roxas' fingers twitched towards a piece of pink hair.

"Yes Roxas?"

Roxas blinked and moved his hand away before looking at the older male. "Why do you do this with me?"

Marluxia looked thoughtful then shrugged. "You're new and remember your emotions better. Sometimes when I'm with you I can almost feel mine too... Almost as if I had my heart back." He added as an after thought. Roxas blinked and sat up as Marluxia shrugged again. "But you've been here too long and your memories are wearing thin. You won't need to come back. Thank you."

Roxas stared as Marluxia rolled over in the bed and stopped talking. There was heavy silence for a few minutes before Roxas looked away and stood, gathering his clothes dejectedly.

* * *

Roxas stared disbelievingly as Xigbar laughed at him. Roxas had asked the second member the same question he had asked Marluxia not too long ago. And now he was being laughed at. 

"Ah little dude…I just didn't get tired of how submissive you were." Roxas flushed lightly and looked down. "Hey." The small blonde looked up and jerked as his pants were thrown at him. "See ya around little dude."

* * *

Zexion leaned against the door frame, Demyx looking over his shoulder slightly as Roxas looked close to tears. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry XIII. Even if your emotions were strong enough to make me feel… it still doesn't mean anything." 

Roxas' eyes darted to the side as he nodded jerkily and turned to walk sown the hall.

* * *

Axel looked down at the blonde sitting against the wall. He walked over curiously and looked down at him, tilting his head slightly. 

Roxas looked up and growled lightly. "I'm not doing it anymore."

Axel blinked and laughed, shaking his head slightly. "That's OK Roxy."

* * *

Roxas rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands angrily as Axel watched him. He ended up doing it anyway. Roxas looked away, sniffing quietly and quickly wiping the tear escaping down his cheek away. 

Axel frowned and turned Roxas' face to look at him again. "Hey Roxy what's wrong?"

Roxas laughed loudly, cringing at the strangled bark that came out. "I'm just waiting for the rejection." Axels' frown deepened as Roxas sighed shakily. "Why…Why did you do this with me…Axel?" Roxas looked at the redhead from the corner of his eye, more tears stinging his eyes as Axel looked at him blankly.

"…Because...you make me feel…like I have a heart."

Roxas choked on a sob and looked at the redhead suspiciously. "But…"

Axel sighed and drug the blonde into a hug, shaking his head. Roxas crumpled into the embrace, burying his nose into Axels' chest. "But noting. You make me feel. And I intend to keep that feeling."

* * *

"So you're leaving?" 

Roxas looked over his shoulder slightly. "Why did the key blades choose me? I have to know." Roxas turned his head again as the redhead spoke. But Axel never moved very far from his spot on the wall. He didn't even try to do anything other than talk to him.

Roxas glared ahead of him, suddenly saddened by the thoughts running through his head. _'So Axel was just like them.'_ '_I'm not his heart.' 'I'm so stupid.' ...'I didn't do anything for him.'_ This thought hurt him the most. He had grown attached to the redhead and the thought that all that they had done hadn't helped him at all made Roxas sad.

So he lost the sad expression, replacing it with a glare, and shot over his shoulder. "No one would miss me."

* * *

Roxas looked out through Sora as Axel lay on the nothingness of Betwixt and Between. The part of Sora's heart that belonged to Roxas ached as he heard what the redhead was saying. 

"I wanted to see Roxas… He was the only one I liked. He made me feel…like I had a heart."

And just like that, the small piece of heart the blonde had claimed broke, and he sobbed as Axel wasted away.

Axel hadn't been the same as everyone else. Roxas really had been his heart. And now it was broken as the last fragments of the nobody floated away.

* * *

(A/N...yeeeaahhhh . sooo what did ya think? Review plz! 33 A/N) 


End file.
